Two-factor authentication has emerged as a popular mechanism during the authentication process. With many people having access to smart phones, two-factor authentication can now be completed through a two-factor authentication application. While providing a layer of security, two factor authentication remains vulnerable to different types of attacks. As one type of threat, if a victim lands on an attacker's phishing site, it is possible for the attacker to capture the victim's credentials and execute an attack through normal interactions with a service. Even with two-factor authentication (2FA), a user may approve a 2FA request since they are unaware they are using a proxied site run by an attacker. Thus, there is a need in the two-factor authentication field to create a new and useful system and method for applying digital fingerprints in multi-factor authentication. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.